GoodBye Blue Skies
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: Just read, I'm no good at summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Sasuke, please don't leave!" Tears ran down the porcelain cheeks of the young seventeen year old rosette. She had both of her hands around the eighteen year old man's wrist. "Please don't leave me here!"

"Listen to me Sakura, I have to go. I can't stay here in this town…" Sasuke sighed, looking at the woman he had been with for a good two or three years. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her before turning and leaving.

Sakura fell to her knees as she watched the raven-haired man walk away before he broke into a run. She looked down at the ground, her hands on her stomach that had just begun to be noticeably round through her dress. She whimpered and looked up as her best friend came up behind her.

"He's gone, Sakura, forget about him," said the gentle voice of the blonde female who helped the rosette back to her feet. "We'll help you take care of it." She murmured, looking down at her friend's torso.

Sakura shook her head and pushed away from the blonde. "No Ino, I will not live through this…" She glared and ran toward the apothecary.

It was thirteen years later and a raven-haired man made his way down the street toward his old home where he, the woman he loved, and her best friend once lived happily. He had forgotten why he had left, and was confused as he walked to the house and saw only one person moving around inside. It was the blonde friend of his love.

"Sasuke!" The blonde jumped and turned around as she heard the door open. "I thought… Oh no…" She shook her head and set the large kitchen knife that she was using on the counter and walked to the tall raven-haired man.

Sasuke looked around. "Ino, where is she? Where is Sakura? Did she have the child?" He looked worried, scared even. He sighed and shook his head at Ino's expression. "Ino, where is she? Tell me, damn it!"

Ino jumped and back up slightly. "I tried to stop her, Sasuke; I really, truly did… She was tormented and scared and lost… She went to the apothecary right after you left…"

"Ino, she didn't… Please… Tell me she didn't…" Sasuke pleaded, sinking into a chair in the house. "Please, please, tell me she's still alright…" He could feel the tears trying to fall.

Ino shook her head. "She drank the poison… She was in the hospital for a few days, but we couldn't save her… Or the child… Sasuke, I am so sorry…"

A few days had passed, Sasuke couldn't stop his tears, couldn't stop his mind from wondering what would have happened if he hadn't left. He couldn't believe that he had left a potentially happy life for nothing. What had he left for?

There was a knock at the door and then the annoying blonde man from so many years ago burst in. "Ino!" He yelled as he ran in, not noticing Sasuke. "Sakura's escaped from the hospital again! We have to…" That's when he saw the man who broke his dear friend's heart and caused her current state. "You!"

Ino walked into the room, "Naruto, I told you not to burst in anymore…" She looked at Sasuke, who was glaring at her. She shook her head.

"You lied to me!" Sasuke raged, jumping up. "You said she was dead! You lied to me, Ino!"

Naruto growled, "No, you bastard, she's not dead." He shot a disdainful look at Ino and shook his head. "She drank poison; it killed the baby and her mind. She's crazy. We've been able to keep her in the hospital for the most part, but every now and then she escapes to go looking for you!" he snapped, looking at Sasuke.

The older male shook his head. "No…" He sighed and walked out of the door. "I'll find her…"

Sasuke made his way down the sidewalk, looking. His fists were clenched. "I am so sorry, Sakura… I didn't know…" He looked around. He was trying to find the pink haired girl. She would be thirty now, probably more gorgeous than anyone else, if he hadn't left. That's when he saw her, running to him. He caught her in his arms.

"They thought I was wrong. I knew I would find you. They thought you were never coming home… I knew they were wrong. I knew they were lying. I told them that I would find you…" Her voice was frantic and breathless. She had done nothing but scream for years, trying to escape from the hospital. Her face had a few scars from where she had been tearing at her face during tantrums, along with her arms.

Sasuke shook his head and ran his fingers through her unruly long hair. "I am so sorry…" he whispered. He went wide eyed as she began shivering in a coughing fit. "Sakura?"

Ino and Naruto ran up behind Sasuke and took Sakura from him to take her back to the hospital. Sasuke followed, trying to keep the tears from falling. He shook his head.

It had been a few days; Sakura had gotten weaker and weaker by the second. It was pneumonia they said. Sasuke hadn't left her side, but it seemed as if she didn't remember him except as the man who loved her. It was as if he hadn't left at all. He knew he had left, and he knew that his love knew that he left.

It was a cloudy day that day and Sasuke still sat beside the bed, Naruto and Ino watching him the whole time with narrowed blue eyes. He was hardly left alone with the dying rosette. He wanted at least a moment or two alone, but wasn't allowed.

It was a scream that broke him from his thoughts. It was her scream that made him jump up. "Sakura…" His voice trailed off as he realized it wasn't her anymore. Her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't breathing. He shook his head. "No, oh dear god no…" He whimpered and sunk away as they tried to restart her vitals. There was no use, she was gone.

Sasuke did not want to believe that she was truly gone, but when they couldn't get her to respond, he knew she was no longer his. She was no one's, she was gone. She was dead.

The funeral was held the next day; the raven-haired Uchiha was not there. He was at the house, in the room they had planned for them to live in, right next to their unborn child's room. He set a chair in the middle of the room and looked up at the rope he had hung. He sighed. "I love you my cherry blossom. Forever. We will be together soon." He tightened the rope around his neck and kicked the chair from under him, dangling in the middle of the room.

(The end. Yeah… I was watching Sweeney Todd…)


End file.
